After Death: 死後
by dadofmad007
Summary: What if the consequences at the waterfall of the truth had gone awry, what if Dark Naruto has been preparing for this moment a long time ago. But not all the events goes as planed and somehow his own greed threw the wrench in his well-executed plan. Rejected by his own world the Negative part of Naruto is now free to roam in the different world. Rinne-Sharingan/Godlike/Grey Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**AD: cheating death**

 _'_ _Italics'_ **human thinking.**

'thinking is the fundamental' **telepathic talking.**

 **"** **Destiny has its own strange ways" demons/denizen/summons/or any ethereal being talking.**

 ** _'_** ** _I'll crush you insect'_** **demons/denizen/summons/or any ethereal being thinking.**

 **'** **After you my dear' demons/denizen/summons/Ethereal being telepathically  
talking.**

 **[Author Notes/author butting in the matters of character]**

 **Disclaimer: This story is only published for entertainment purpose with no use for earning money, I do not own any anime but I do owe this Tale.**

 **This story is un-beataed, so go easy on me.**

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Northern Empire, frozen wasteland…**

He is 'gloriously' pummelled out of the place wherever he was not a second after accepting the deal and the next thing he knew that he is in a cold desert of some sorts. His body is wrenching in pain but strangely he had no lacerations whatsoever neither he had any internal haemorrhages if his relaxed breathing is anything to go by. Further passage of time also helped him to subdue the now tolerable jolts of pain.

Now that his mind is working coherent in an acceptable way, he mulled over the recent turn of events. _'let's see, I've been out of that dumb shit, kidnapped by the Shinigami and dumped into this strange place. I wonder if I have any chakra, if it is than how much of it.'_

He absentmindedly checked his surrounding crater and is baffled by the sheer magnitude of the vast radius of the scar that his fall has inflicted over this land. Half a mile deep and evenly wide this thing is nothing to scoff at, scaling out of it he involuntarily shuddered as a freezing cold wind touched him. Taking in the scenery he double checked of his opinions. The place he assumed to be a desert is a tundra land an icy graveyard in simple terms.

 _'_ _the cold touch of death.'_ Chuckling at his otherworldly humour he sat down in the shade of a protruding rock, searching for the familiar feel of the tingling energy. He was finally able to call upon it after meditating for five minute, it is the first time of his channelling it outside of his mind and he is taken back by how well it responded to him. _'must be the combined memories of my parents.'_

He cracked his back and prepared himself for the long awaited travel, yet there is one problem.

He is not familiar with these lands. So he plopped down once more to take a break from the mentally exhausting situation and have a once over at what transpired prior to his being here including the lovely gift that he had.

 **Flashback**

 _'_ _Why?' intoned a barren deeply voice that could be passed for a ghostly silhouette, given his appearances._

 _'_ _why? What?' is the reply it got from its counterpart a person that is garbed in the unholy amount of orange. He had bindingly bright hairs in a shade of yellow that would put the bright sunflowers at shame which only contrasted by his indigo eyes…._

 _'_ _Why do you stick to those_ _ **people**_ _? They'd served us nothing but misery and insults. Treated us like a leprosy yet you seek for their acceptance why?' As it disregarded the curtains of waterfall that kept it…. No him obscured to the world. The figure had a scowl plastered to his face as it got a look of his own wardrobe. The concentration of orange had left him disgusted but he has his priorities checked which is why he held back his snarky remarks about the dreaded and horrendous wardrobe._

 _For his part Naruto, the one who is having all of this meditation stuff in his mindscape is baffled by the turn of events. Surely when Motoi, the Kumo shinobi who is currently in charge of his training has warned him about the inevitable confrontation of his suppressed self and he had imagined it to be a minor setback or some type of heart to heart verbal exchange like he did with his father the fourth yet when he saw the manifestation of his hatred. He instinctively knew that this option is out of the way._

 _He resembles very much like him and if he looks like him then he is stubborn like him too. Aside from its scarlet mane which complemented it equally bloody red eyes… which strangely have seven concentric parabolic rings in them and each of them possessed a set of three tomoe. Those set of orbs has stirred a number of emotions and it left him such wide open for a surprise attack that he barely registered when his counterpart disappeared from his line of sight._

 _Unbeknownst to Naruto; the Dark Naruto had obtained those eyes by stealing the Chakra of One Sasuke Uchiha and Nagato when they had entered his mindscape respectively, while at that time those were just sample of chakra that is persevered by the help of Kyūbi and nothing more. It only became useful when Naruto had properly learnt to utilize the Senjutsu. He had intermixed all of them by the suggestion of the mighty vixen and it paid off rather handsomely if he say so himself…_

 _He had just enough time to form a half assessed guard as his twisted twin unleashed a barrage of well-placed and his unprepared abdominal. The first kick is merely a feint that provided the much needed opening for the knee-grapple combo which left the blond stunned…. Followed by a swift heel drop at his sternum and he is out like a light for the time being._

 ** _"_** ** _Brat… he is down but not for very long as it is nothing but an imaginary plane in his mind thus all of those injuries has no effect on him and only by his own misplaced believes keeps him that way, hence this is our only window to be done with this place…."_** _Came out a several octave deeper voice…. while the scenery of waterfall is frequently substituted with the dumpy picture of hall cum prison that looks like an amalgam of an abandoned industrial boiler room and a sewage._

 _Behind that Himalayan of prison cell is an ancient being fabricated from chakra that was given sentient by the sage of the six paths. The strongest of the tailed beasts… the Kyūbi no Kurama. she was sealed in Naruto when he was birthed and is imprisoned since then._

 _He had to admit the work of fourth is unparalleled to anything, the Shiki fujin is a celestial seal. An artefact that shouldn't have ever existed by all means. This thing is the living definition of limbo… as it empowers itself by the power of death itself intertwined to the soul of caster. The seal has two parts one is the containment seal for the subject while the other is to contain the soul or in this case souls of the caster. Despite all of its benefits this marvellous piece of art has a basic flaw that all of its kind retains….it is only guarded from the outside._

 _Given that not many humans can actively waltz through the mindscapes of their own much less someone else' yet it is a welcomed vulnerability in this case that he had no qualms to exploit for his own benefit._

 _In front of him laid the mental manifestation of original Naruto, as he slowly cleared the miniscule distance. The Dark Naruto or as he distinguishes himself apart from his stupid self, uplifted the body of his originator and plunged his hand right through his abdominals. For a minute nothing happened but soon the inky squabbles burned right through his skin as it travelled all the way up to his left shoulder. His facial muscle tensed as he gnashed his teeth inflicted by the absorption but it is well worth in the end._

 _Pulsing the chakra at his eyes, he reactivated the unnamed Dojutsu. From the memory of Nagato he can safely assume that it held the property of chakra absorption and soul extraction too but he intended to do much more and that is where the key of Shiki fujin come in to the play._

 _Levitating to the middle of the sealed gates he conjured up the needed amount of chakra in the key as he half twisted his hand to unlock the part where the souls resides and smirked when he found out that both the souls of his parents are in their, in a stagnate prison that linked to the part of Shinigami. His eyes glinted in barely contained glee as he pushed past the minor barrier that mended both parts of the seal and in a split second he activated both the Human and Preta paths simultaneously thus absorbing both the souls of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato in a few moments but he failed to calculate one minor detail that the soul of Namikaze Minato is already bound to the Shinigami. And as the old saying goes that_ _ **Death did not entertain to be cheated**_ _._

 _The Infuriated deity has come after him, in all its glory to bestow him the punishment of his theft. Originally it is hell bent to devour him and be done with but soon it found out that the entity named Dark Naruto is never alive to begin with so it already above the cycle of life and death. In addition to this Dark Naruto is nothing but resourceful so he briefly struck a deal with the death that would benefit them both._

 _For his theft he would simply slaughter a thousand souls for the deity by the weapon given by death itself. Though there is a minor setback as Naruto and Dark Naruto couldn't coexist in the same realm and Dark Naruto being the anomaly; he had to leave this realm in favour of a whole different dimension._

 _Even though he managed to voice his protests as he had already formulated the various ways that he would slaughter the people of Konoha in the name of said deity… but that soon died after the second option shown to him that is being the cellmate of Kyūbi for the rest of his life. Not much of choice in that regards._

 _So now he is simply transported to a different dimension with the fundamental knowledge of said place, namely Language and the economic ratio regarding it plus an artificial body to occupy his conscious._

 **[A\N:**

 **1) Just like Gigai, bodies that soul reapers used in bleach anime but he couldn't get out of it at leisure like them.**

 **2) I will now refer Dark Naruto as Naruto.]**

* * *

 **Flashback end**

For miles after miles there is nothing but snow complemented by the random patches of dirt but nothing of significant. Groaning mentally at the familiar scenery of snowy wastelands that reminded him the beating his foolish-self earned by the Raikage. He chuckled at the dismay of his counter, as now that Naruto is literally separated from him he saw him as a third persons point of view. It eventually defined him as a different person thence efficiently making him insouciant towards shinobi world and its machinations

Which represents him as complete and utter quixotic person.

Checking out his wardrobe, he once again groaned in dissatisfaction at the orange eyesore of garments that he wore…. that's when his eyes met with the reflective surface of frozen lake. For is part he is really surprised to say the least at his almost unrecognizable face as his whiskers are gone for the most part and only a thin indentation is all left of them. His face is much more chiselled consisting the effeminate charms of Namikaze Minato that complements his flame like hair that is amalgam of brilliant blond and stark scarlet which is now in a low shoulder length braid. His body has gone under a transformation to and he swiftly removed all the clothing's to observe even meticulous changes a content sigh to find out that he still has the thing that defines him as a male otherwise it would be…. really awkward for him to accept his new life.

These merge has also made him grow out of his scrawny self and now he had fairly build body that topped at six foot. His body is ripped to the perfection that he could give those Kumo nins a run for money. Although it is all a welcomed change to his being only a part of emotions yet it still left him with a hollowed feeling as he always dreamt of picking apart the shinobi system.

However, those dreams are as good as gone, all because of his lack of perception. He never anticipated a deity to intervene and he actually didn't mind it now that he has his own persona to go by. Now he could care less either way if Naruto prevailed in his childish beliefs or Madara enslave them for all the eternity. Those are all but a dream for him which held no significant value for him aside from the battle experience and the Ninjutsu that he obtained through the souls of his so called parents.

Finally, after a full fifteen minute of observation he came to the conclusion that he doesn't have the Kyūbi as per say yet he held its husk which was once being contained in the stomach of Shinigami. A welcomed enhancement as it will subconsciously provide him the chakra of the beast without the unrequited drawbacks and a seal on each biceps that has kanji of zero and life. Nothing else is emitted from it so he would let it be for the time being.

"grrrr" the rumbling of his stomach alerted him of the signs that he needed to obtain the food, and by the looks of this terrain he couldn't get it here. The only edibles things here are fishes which are very deep inside the lake.

This brought him to another realization that he had the ability to sense anything alive, this doesn't mean that he was not observant but this is a whole new level of experience as he can feel the souls of the slumbering sea creatures.

Taking a once over look at his newly formed body he begrudgingly put on the two size shorter trek suit that picture him as a walking pumpkin and subconsciously used a minor burst of chakra that transformed them into a full white travelling cloak. An ideal clothing that conceals him in these terrains while he putted a minor illusion over himself that makes him incognito.

Now arise the glaring question of navigating himself without getting lost in these ashen desert, for a moment he thought of summoning a massive creature that is capable of flight to give him the better Arial view but he let go of the notion in the favour of his stealth. After all it wouldn't end well if the resident of this realm are much more observant and have means to take down such beings. It would leave him wide open for any sorts of attack and he had yet to obtain the information about the denizen of this dimension. Deciding to try out the abilities of _O. Naruto,_ he sat down and crossed his legs to meditate.

The familiar rush of power that comes with nature chakra engulfed him, multiplying his own sensing abilities to the ungodly levels as he felt the familiar touch of humanoid creatures. There is a settlement if his sense is right not too far from his whereabouts, those people doesn't have the chakra but they do have some other type of energy. The settlement is relatively short by the feel and is only a half day away from his current location if he took off at moderate pace.

Having what he wanted, Naruto got up in a back flip and landed right over the rock that had sheltered him from the frosty breeze, flipping hands in practiced ease he summoned a moderate sized chameleon as a means to transport and got inside of it. This also came with the familiar feel of the chakra drain sapping out of him of his sage mode which is relatively larger than he had anticipated but he would look over after filling his roaring stomach. While the said creature took off in the direction of the small settlement he had sensed a moment ago.

Deciding to sort out the memories of the 'his' parents he settled down in a meditating position but not before conjuring up a shadow clone to watch over himself. This is going to be long journey and he had his own share of work to fill out the missing pieces of this puzzle that he got tangled up with. As he had already paid the price of his lack of foresight.

* * *

 **Northern Frontier Lands, Partas Clan,**

Not expecting to came across the scenery before Naruto couldn't comprehend what have transpired her in the span of a day. It only instilled his shaky believes over the human's in general are the most flawed creation of Nature.

"Troublesome." Messaging his temples as the stress of fully assorting and assimilating out the necessary memories of both Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato is a tedious task to say the least but it had provided him the much required insight of the politics, Jutsu, battle experiences, emotion's and the most prominent of the memories when they participated in the carnival of massacre known as Third Great shinobi war. Only because of those horrendous memories are enough to cement his pessimistic trust over the human as a race.

Even though they preach for peace their greed always got better of them and they would once aging succumb to the depths of hell. There is no doubt in his mind after watching the conflagrations that stood in the distance. These are the people he had sensed a day ago, nothing short of three hundred people and now all are dead or at the brink of it. Nothing short of bloody massacre could picture this unsavoury scenery.

Had he knew this would happen the he would have reached to them in an hour at most. No, he knew he is not the goody-woody Naruto but he had saved the day just for the sake of warm bed and a stomach full of meal.

Given he never cared for the bloodbaths and sometimes he actually enjoys it yet this is nothing short of uprooting. Whoever those people were they are sophisticatedly wiped out by the adversaries, leaving behind the bloody remains for the wild animals to feast upon.

Picking up the makeshift backpack that he had created by the scavenging some of the unscathed pieces of sheets and a makeshift pelt acting as a wadding for it. For an hour and half he had ransacked the whole village just to collect the bare essentials and he had found them meanwhile admiring the handiworks of the attacking forces.

Few peoples that had survived in this siege is has been quickly introduced to his Kunai, merely leaving the clan head who is already wounded. Impaled in the various vitals and death is an inevitable for him. So having presented the opportunity Naruto utilized his fabled Rinne-sharingan once more as he ripped out the soul of the blue haired man and travelled through his memories in few minutes rather than wasting hours as he did on the life of 'his parents'.

From those memories he knew that this is nothing but a common occurrence as various clans in these lands has fought for the betterment of their people. And almost all the battels are concluded in blood. It reminded him of the times when Kyūbi told him about the era before the hidden villages are founded. In those times there are several pilgrimages and purges had befallen over the clan's like Partas clan.

"Only strong survives, weak are to be perished. Hmm… a wise, cynical assessment I suppose; it befitted the humanity perfectly." His voice sounded very much grave as he intoned the creed that this man lived by. A faint smirk began to form on his lips, as he couldn't help but feel a kinship to this man.

And it also gave him the info about the daughter of this man, a fine warrior in his eye unlike those third grade preteen excuses of Kunoichi; she is a perfect killer. ' _Had the memories served me correct then I would certainly like to meet her.'_

As if the gods in the sky had heard his thought he sensed a distinct signature that felt unquestionably similar to the fallen man. Taking the initiative, he strode right towards the approaching girl who carries a beast twice or trice much heavier than her and from the looks it is an A-class danger beast. The girl in question is distraught and is hyperventilating, meanwhile he noted her appearance.

The girl in question is unique to say the least, her appearance is most unsettling as she wore a light blue V-neck with that did nothing to hide her budding curves which are already border lining on a low c-cup. A dark skirt is acting to hide her nether regions but is only served to accentuate her womanly curves. Her neither legs are coated in a fur boots. Her clan emblem is tied over her head, acting as some sorts of makeshift headband. Her long flowing hairs are the colour of freshly frozen ice that complements her porcelain white skin, eventually his ruby red pair of orbs met her steely blue. A silent battle of wills had begun for a brief moment while she drew out her short single edged Ninjato.

Upping both of his palms to pacify the blue maiden, which only served to incense her as she saw the makeshift duffle bag in the hand of Naruto. So without giving him any indication she charged at him, mentally cursing himself for the obviously stupid move he bended at the unnatural angle to evade the beheading slash. Followed up by a low kick, which is redirected through the momentum of spin. But that is not the end of the assault as the menacing came out from the other side to gut him.

A fine combo to dispatch any out of the mill foe, unfortunately for the blue haired beauty the man in front of has lived through the recollections of the most of the gruesome battles. As it proved when he deflects the pointy object by a well-placed palm strike, and created a fair amount of distance using the quick successions of the back flips.

Breathing heavily at the quick combo, the girl finally got the full view of the man as the smoke is cleared by the stray breeze. She had to admit that he is a finely built person plus his past movements screamed at her that this individual has his own share of battles. But his whole body including his face is concealed in an ashen grey cloak. The only thing that she could distinguish is his distinct pair of sanguine eyes. _' He is not a pushover by any means if this skirmish is anything to go by.'_ thought the heaving bluenette.

 _'_ _she sure has a short fuse, but considering the scandalous situation we met it is quite understandable.'_ While picking up a stray bokken. He gave a few swings to test out the weight and balance of the relatively harmless weapon, which to his surprise is well calibrated.

His admiration of the weapon is haphazardly halted as he heard the muffled footsteps of his assaulter who firmly used her momentum to deliver an uppercut slash… a faint. He mused as he backed up a step to fall once again in twists of deathly dance, while he enhanced the durability of the wooden sword by channelling his chakra. The fun part of it is that she is not aware of the upcoming surprise.

"Thump." The sound of parring blades resounded in the blazing clearing. While his assaulter stood rigid. Her eyes are widened in the momentary shock as laws of physics are left silly in the wake. Capitalizing at the moment he used his left knee and implanted it right in the middle of her abdominal, not at his full strength but enough to stun her and in short swing of his bokken he disarmed her. The sword flew right into burning hut and cleaved out of it like it's made out of butter.

The girl remained still, clutching her abdominal as she grimaced. While her facial expression is showed the defiance of wounded tigress. A perfect show of resolve is shone through those pair of orbs as they affixed their smouldering gaze on him.

Despite of feeling offended by such a gesture, he felt something else. _'no I've been feeling it since the fight started, the thrill of this battle, the thrumming of my heart accompanied with the fine show of swordsmanship had enlightened me to the thrill of the fight. The thought of actually fighting her and many more competent foes makes me feel….'_

"Alive". He whispered it yet the word somehow carried throughout the icy terrain, this served to confuse her foe who for a split second lost her composure. Shaking himself out of the high induced by the adrenaline he stabbed his weapon in front of him. While raising his hands once more as a universal sign of surrender. Which only served to confuse the girl in front of him, as her father had told her to never left her foe alive if the opportunity presents.

"That is quite the warmup you gave me little snow tigress, but this is the end of the free show… for you anyways." As he hefted up the duffle bag, preparing to be done with the hellish place. But his adversary has other plans as she intercepted his way, eyes still fixed on him albeit they held a contrasting emotions to the prior one's.

Frowning at the way he addressed her and ridiculed her skills as he implied her all-out battle as warm up she managed to bit back her introduction, "Esdeath, you should do well to remember the name of your predator." Spitted out the wounded girl, her teeth are gnawing in frustration. _'One day I'll avenge you father….and all of you by killing this person.'_

 _'_ _Oh! So now the lady is ready for a banter. Might as well cash it.'_ Thought out the white clad man. His hands already reaching out for the spilled rations and spare clothing's that had slipped out of his make shift luggage. Picking up the fallen goods he beckons her to follow him and to his utmost surprise she responded in an assertive manner while she looked obfuscated.

For a quarter of hour, they travelled out of the freshly constructed graveyard. Naruto had to contemplate that whether he should let her know all the truth or held back the key parts. He peered over his shoulder and just like for the past thirty minutes, she is a few feet behind her. Glaring daggers at his skull as if to combust it by the sheer gesture.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, he had spotted her not so well hidden intentions to assassinate him when he sleep. For a warrior this girl is too good but as an assassin she would never hope to get a single kill, alas the target is blind. His inner monologue is lived short when he noticed the cavity in the upcoming hill and decided to halt their travel for the time being.

He deliberately used the fire stone to start the fire as he settled in the makeshift camp. While his charge remained at the entrance, he asked her to sit down but the gi-err Esdeath is anything but docile. So he picked up the canteen and chugged a greedy amount of sub-zeroed water and tossed it to the wannabe assassin to drink already disintegrating her thought of having anything mixed in the said drink.

"Dear Esdeath, Name's Naruto with no last name" As he enunciated in his regular baritone which for some reason made her tense while her eyes are transfixed to his vulpine pair of orbs. "Those people are already in the belly of Shinigami, long ago before I stumbled upon the settlement. All but one, he is a man in his fifties. He had very peculiar shade of mane just like you. He told me to deliver this to her daughter and I hazard to guess it is you."

As he handed out a letter for her courtesy of her 'father'.

By all means the message is constructed well before the petty fight he had with her. But he got to keep it genuine, or else he would lose the emotional advantage. As he rummaged his makeshift backpack and handed out the partially bloodied envelope. The blood is the finishing touch the evident its realism.

"I tried to help him but the mas is loyal to a fault and said he will stay with his kin either way." as he feigned a tinge of remorse, not an easy task for the being formed out of hatred and destruction but he pulled it off rather nicely. While waited for the person to finish of the letter.

Her trembling hands are barely holding the piece of paper, she discreetly checked for the torn lower left corner of the paper that proofed it to be a genuine as a traditional way of Partas clan to encrypt their tomes. So she unfolded is without any further ado, eager to see the final words of her father.

 _Esdeath,_

 _I don't know how much time I do know that this is the end of my reign. The northern tribes just came from the across the border and started attacking us. We tried to hold 'em off but they outnumbered us exponentially._

 _We tried to stave off them but nothing worked eventually it's just me and handful of people are left…. but we know that it is all but a fool's errand. This is a losing battle for us Esdeath, just like I had told you before we were defeated because we weren't strong enough. This was our long awaited fate Esdeath._

 _Never let yourself be of the weak Esdeath. Find a purpose in your life and most important of all…. Never become the prey._

Her eyes are transfixed on the letter, she had no doubt about it this is her father's words. But the strange part is that she hadn't felt an ounce of remorse, empathy or regretted for the losses. Just the emptiness is that felt in her bosom as she felt truly lonely for the first time since her mother died.

"I won't become the prey father." _'not now, not ever but for this I need to attain the unquestionable strength.'_ Looking at her companion she couldn't help but smile at his kind gift while berating herself for rushing in the situation, she can already hear her father's yell for making a judgement in panic.

This also gave her a devious thought, she was to become strong then she ought to train harder than ever and this person could help her in that regards. Her lower ribs can provide a testament to this. Which are bruised in prior skirmish, thankfully they are not cracked or broken. Resolving herself to be this Naruto's apprentice she plopped down at the farther coroner of the makeshift settlement. While said person gave her the first serving of the freshly roasted meat of a puma that was unfortunate to cross their path.

In her trance like state she failed to notice the sinister smirk that had formed its way on Naruto's visage. Her father might have had the second thoughts about her daughter but he knew for sure that she is just like him. A broken mind

In his strange twisted way, he felt kinship towards her and only for this he allowed her to have a little peace of mind as his father's real words might have left her as a mess. He absentmindedly noticed the evened out breathing of his companion signifying that the girl in question has fallen asleep, still she was clutching the envelope like a lifeline.

 _'_ _And another part of me wanted to witness of what this human will become of by living up to these type of crude ideal.'_ As he allowed himself to have some rest as well and tomorrow he may seek some other place inhabitable place, which he hoped to have some alive population.

But not before conjuring up a battalion of shadow clones to hone his skills, actually his parents' techniques while four of them acts as sentinels. Just to be safe and one remained hidden in the cave, to guard him.

 _'_ _After all trust is only earned through time, sweat and blood.'_

* * *

 **-And cut.**

 **This is the latest mess that I had got into myself. It all had begun when I saw the whole scenario at the waterfall of truth. It was so annoying to say the least, but it sure managed to stir an idea for the upcoming story. So here it is.**

 **Paining is undecided, even the character of Naruto is somewhat selfish and self-serving. He is a conman who will do anything to gain the desired results. Unsavoury as some people may find him but I couldn't help but wonder how a hired assassin could be anything but someone among these words. Well still considering those type of readers I had describe clearly that he is the Negative personality of Naruto containing all of his pent up personality and much more.**

 **Esdeath is just a simple psychologically scarred girl as she hadn't obtained her imperial arm or achieved anything. She is starting it as a clean slate and I could steer her either into the revolutionary army or her former place in imperial armies after your responses.**

 **Finally, pol for pairing is open and you can choose any girl or girls from the Akame Ga kill- anime. If you like to incorporate any Oc then pm me her detailed description or name, the show she is from. And lastly I was looking for some active beta-readers if anyone is interested then Pm me.**

 **Read it, follow it, comment over it.**


	2. Forging Paths

**AD: Forging Paths**

 _'Italics'_ **human thinking.**

'thinking is the fundamental' **telepathic talking.**

 **"Destiny has its own strange ways" demons/denizen/summons/or any ethereal being talking.**

 ** _'I'll crush you insect'_** **demons/denizen/summons/or any ethereal being thinking.**

 **'After you my dear' demons/denizen/summons/Ethereal being telepathically talking.**

 **[Author Notes/author butting in the matters of character]**

 **Disclaimer: This story is only published for entertainment purpose with no use for earning money, I do not own any anime but I do owe this Tale.**

 **This story is un-beatae'd, so go easy on me.**

* * *

 **People are badgering me for changing the personality of Naruto or making him apathetic brick of wall.**

 **Well I will explain it once more in a simpler term.**

 **The malevolent side of Naruto is what I'm writing about, he held a resentment towards the unfairness of human society and it prejudices due to his unfair and insouciant childhood. His views of world are bleaker than the cannon Naruto, which is why he acts all moody and self-serving but further down the road he will bound to become much more tolerable.**

 **You can all inform me respectfully about my misuses of words or grammatical errors and provide your input on any other issues of the fic that I had overlooked. If you still have complaints about Naruto's personality then don't bother me or to read this story, after all its just one story in thousands how hard it could be to ignore it? But don't flame me or anyone who is putting his heart and resources over these type of fic.**

 **We are merely entrepreneur's in the world of professionals, and is bound to make mistakes time to time so please make sure to highlight those mistakes instead of crushing our morals and self-confidence with harsh statements.**

* * *

 ** _Last chapter…_**

 _This also gave her a devious thought, she was to become strong then she ought to train harder than ever and this person could help her in that regards. Her lower ribs can provide a testament to this. Which are bruised in prior skirmish, thankfully they are not cracked or broken. Resolving herself to be this Naruto's apprentice she plopped down at the farther coroner of the makeshift settlement. While said person gave her the first serving of the freshly roasted meat of a puma that was unfortunate to cross their path._

 _In her trance like state she failed to notice the sinister smirk that had formed its way on Naruto's visage. Her father might have had the second thoughts about her daughter but he knew for sure that she is just like him. A broken mind_

 _In his strange twisted way, he felt kinship towards her and only for this he allowed her to have a little peace of mind as his father's real words might have left her as a mess. He absentmindedly noticed the evened out breathing of his companion signifying that the girl in question has fallen asleep, still she was clutching the envelope like a lifeline._

 _'And another part of me wanted to witness of what this human will become of by living up to these type of crude ideal.' As he allowed himself to have some rest as well and tomorrow he may seek some other place inhabitable place, which he hoped to have some alive population._

 _But not before conjuring up a battalion of shadow clones to hone his skills, actually his parents' techniques while four of them acts as sentinels. Just to be safe and one remained hidden in the cave, to guard him._

 _'After all trust is only earned through time, sweat and blood.'_

* * *

 **Border of southern Empire,**

Two cloaked figures could be seen on the edge of small hill that overlooked the mountain side, observing the carnival that is colored the town in red and yellow. From the hushed whispers they had managed to overhear it is a yearly event, a festival that is celebrated after a battle that the locals had won several years ago against a barbaric conqueror.

Esdeath squeaked in a sudden surprised, when her companion carried her in a bridal carry. Her cheek is lighted up in a pink hue as she opened her mouth to form some protest….

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"** all of her protests died as soon as she registered that Naruto had jumped off the ledge, she yelled in unbridled fear as both of their tattered cloaks flapped in the wind. Her mind is getting numb while she unconsciously snaked her arms around his neck in an iron hold. her body is flushed against the chiseled body of the blond and red haired individual. Who is currently chuckling in amusement.

Well it's a sight to behold when Esdeath the fearless and courageous warrior is covering like a scared cat, he knew that it will come back to bite him but it'll be well worth.

Flipping in midair Naruto positioned his legs steeply. Covering them in a minute amount of wind chakra to break down the momentum. Both of them got landed soundlessly, only the minor uplifting of dust is all the sighs there.

He smoothly peeled off the still shocked girl and began to walk away but she circled in front of him, taking hold of his collar and she fixed him with her fiercest glare, it would have been intimidating if she hadn't had tears in her eyes. As she spoke in a hissing voice "Don't. Ever. Do. That" and walked away, most likely to compose her nerves alongside her racing heart. Her innate teachings are berating at her for showing the weakness.

* * *

Reaching to the village is an awkwardly quite affair, neither of them indulge in misplaced conversation. Slipping past the gates is not a hard nut to crack, there is no guard. Laxness in security is evident in the outskirts but this ought to be an outrage. Naruto shook his head in disapproval, even his fairer self has much more perseveration than those insects.

"As soon as you finish collecting the necessity supplies, we will set off to the coasts." Intoning his instructions in hushed tone, he vanished in the horde of partying people. Esdeath is pissed and he knew better than to call on the fury of female. As a matter of fact, no one could ever hope to win a battle of words when it comes to the women either way.

"I'm so going to kill him one of these days." She repeated verbally, more to herself. Meanwhile pushing past the half-drunk populace, her first stop is going to be a weapons shop.

She sported an ear to ear grin after all she could use some alone time. If she could call it alone when she is surrounded by the crowd of hundreds.

* * *

 **Marketplace, main St. crossroads,**

Slipping past the door, Naruto is barely containing a foxy grin. He had made the beeline towards a clothing shop that he had spotted from a fair distance and 'purchased' the more resilient clothing for himself.

Okay he had stolen it but what else could he do when he had no source of income, those bandits that came after him are also have nearly insignificant coins. That aside he needed the sturdy clothes for the upcoming tussles that he is destined to encounter. For now, he is sporting a white tux that has split tails trailing to his knees and a matching pair of slacks. Under it he wore a scarlet dress shirt leaving top of two buttons undone that left his chest open. Inside the shirt he had placed the seals for storing kunai and shuriken. His sandals are replacing by the neat murky leatherwear, he wore an overcoat as an added protection from both environment and onlookers. Lastly he had opted to have a scarf around his neck, the red piece of cloth is woolen and is fairly common in these area.

He had collected a decent amount of wardrobe when he is at it, some are casual clothing's, other are more or less are party wears. He has also taken some time to find out the stationary shop to create some storage scrolls, these subpar papers hold no candle to the chakra paper but he would make do with it. It's still better than carrying all of his stuff in a rotting pelt.

 _'Let's check, clothing, sealing supplies, now I need a weapons joint; preferably one which have their own blacksmith to have some Hiraishin Kunai.'_ While in his thoughts he passed a pair of children, barely covered in rags those pair, shivering in the wintery ally they are curled in a similar akin to a stray animal. And from the looks they had lived…. No suffered like this often. Eldest of them, a blonde girl is begging in open but all she got was a scorning glare and sometimes they would have avoided her like some king of filth.

In place of the pink haired younger child who is barely holding up from the observation of her caved belly. Soon a ghostly figure of a blond, whiskered boy who is living in a cardboard box her frame. Famished and malnourished to a degree that his skin is hanging off his bones and is on the verge of starvation. People named him fox and in his detreated state he himself identifies as a fox in general.

* * *

 **Dreamscape/Memory-lane,**

 _Drowning in the damp water, he woke up. His primary move is to channel chakra and get out of the depths, but no such luck is on his side so he is pulled down there. Bleaker depths of the watery body, he didn't know how long it has been since his drowning but he is finally touched the bottom._

 _Not that he cared for it, he knew this place as a back of his head. How could he not it is his residence? A place where the unholy creation is formed by the actions of a man._

 _Flanking him on each sides is the mental representation of both of his parents, but the love in their gaze is replaced with the hatred. Anger and disappointment is a much better definition for it but void is what he felt through all this._

 _"I'm ashamed of you, Naruto." Came the greeting of my mother, "You have failed me." And before I could respond my father has jabbed me with another verbal abuse._

 _"I can't believe that you are my student, you trash." Pointed out a voice as a head protrude out of my left shoulder, this is the head of my cyclopean jōnin Kakashi who gave me a scalding glare._

 _"You are a demon; I just can't fathom that I liked you ever." Intoned a stammering voice of one Hinata Hyūga, her form has materialized a few steps ago._

 _Not a second later I found myself among the familiar crowd conjured of people of Konoha, looking me with barely restrained contempt and disgust as if I'm a veil creature that has crawled out of the hell itself._

 _Demon._

 _First a whisper echoed and soon it became a chant as every person I knew begun to reject me or ridicule me in every possible way. My eyes are tearing up as I can feel myself succumbing into the shadows of hatred._

 _Shadow of Kyūbi._

 _Despair had crushed my heart, and only she embraced me, took me in as her kin while her soothing me. Instilling her believes in my mind, which soon became my own as time went by._

 _ **"The world of course, remembers the monster. Not the man, but sometimes when you look keenly. There's more to a tale…"**_ _and I conjoined her and repeated after her._ ** _"s_** _o_ ** _m_** _e_ ** _t_** _i_ ** _m_** _e_ ** _s t_** _h_ ** _e m_** _o_ ** _n_** _s_ ** _te_** _r i_ ** _s th_** _e_ ** _ma_** _n._ ** _"_**

* * *

 **Crossroads of the minor village,**

Subconsciously his hand is coated in a greenish glow which is lethal if come into a contact, a wind blade is what it is.

His mind shifted back to unfolding event as a metallic noise came pierced through his inner monologue. The deathly blade of assassination faded out as soon as he saw that the cause of it was the same pink haired girl that has thrown a rock on a fat bystander. Who from the looks is a merchant of some sorts, he is clutching his injured head with his right hand while his other hand is firmly gripping the elder who has dirty blonde mane. Most likely he had taken her as a thief or somewhat along those lines.

 _'prejudice is a common occurrence in human society, it never sized to amaze me they how they think of 'em as betters than of animals.'_ Now here are the road forks for him, for once he could take an active role in this situation and become the one thing that he mocks upon. On the other side he could simply let the events carry themselves out and become the worm in human skin an ideal Konoha citizen.

 _"Those shinobi who breaks the rules are scum but those who abandon even a single comrade is worse than scum."_ Out of nowhere the only meaningful teaching of his hypocrite cyclopean jōnin came to his mind. _'fine, if nothing I would treat him as a routine punching exercise.'_

"You are to be punished for getting in the way of emperor' orders." The nondescript man moved in a way that betrays his overly bulky stature, and raised the ornamented dagger but what comes next will truly paved the road of more than what a man can comprehend, a society can comprehend or this empire could stand for.

"Thump" the blow is left suspended as the man is being blown back by a solid strike of leg and is slumped in them idle of crossroads.

Unbeknownst to Naruto his palms are bleeding freely as he clenched his fists, his teeth are gnashing in this bland display of how far the humanity has fallen. His mind teetered back to his own child hood when he is barely adolescent.

He is not a philanthropist, never have the bone to begin with. But there is a limit to his patience and this scum has just reminded him of what he thought to be buried in his past. For whatever reasons he picked up both the children and placed them safely on a seat next to the cobblestone road. Checking on their injuries he found nothing as of threatening. But the elder of them caught the sight of his bleeding palm and gasped.

"m-mister you are injured." She pointed out to him, but all she got is a chuckle in return as he ruffled her already unruly locks in an adoring way. Turning towards the now fuming man he spoke in a perfectly clam tone. "don't worry kiddo, just sit tight and watch the show."

"You in-insolent pest, you dared to harm an ambassador of southern empire." the now known ambassador yelled while splitting out the blood that signified an internal injury he had received courtesy of the kick. he found the strength to get up and came marching towards his unknown adversary, feeling brave as he saw the five-man routine patrol of local law enforcement.

"You, captain I order you to apprehend this white clad loon for his soon to be judgement. Maybe then you will know better instead of being a hindrance for an officer of Imperial force." barked the smug ambassador. Thinking that the person in question would cover and apologize for his actions, or beg for mercy like so many other did. Though this only made the strange person smirk, his posture become even more lax as if his words meant nothing to him.

"Men, secure the peasant." Ordered the captain in a confident, well-practiced ease, while his men circled the white clad personnel in a make shift perimeter. Civilians had backed up as soon as they deemed the show too risky for their taste, giving ample room for the authorities to deal with the rambunctious individual.

the pawns or as Naruto called the armor clad soldiers are blocking his sides and rear escape and the captain and ambassador is cutting his front. He snorted at these futile attempts of confining him, they are fools if they're assuming that he is going to run hiding his tail. No he would stomp over their corpses and waltz away like it his regular activity at Saturday sport.

The pair at his rear moved first, the came at him in an aloof manner brandishing their batons like some sort of ravage barbarians. Naruto slipped in between their blows, beckoning them. Letting them know of their incompetence, they pressed once more and their companions at the side also joined in the frenzy but Naruto is far more agile then all of them. heck even Esdeath could do it without using her left leg as he ducked under a swing, they are painstakingly slow and there are no techniques in their assault whatsoever.

"soldiers, formation c." screeched the sweating captain, he had never seen a person who moves this quick in his entire career.

He ducked under the third strike and slipped past the fourth one, ignoring in favor of the forthcoming stabs which were parried by the short blades. While all four of them are panting rather heavily, the white clad man is not even breathing hard and they are at the brink of dropping dead from the exhaustion. On the sidelines the pair of children are clapping in barely contained excitement, as they cheered for him calling him 'whitey' or something like that. He flashed a toothy grin at the audience mouthing 'watch this closely' while adjusting the daggers in a reverse hold.

The ambassador and captain is fuming at the blatant disregards. But he paid them no mind he had his fair share of humor and now he is bored with toying them and a bored Naruto is not an adversary you pray for even your worst enemy.

"Trashes like you should not belong in my grace." his voice although laced in humor still held a steeling edge. Before any of them could retort to his bold statement, he literally vanished from his spot.

The next thing they came to know is the show of sailing soldiers as they are popped up and down like a popcorn in microwave oven. His hands and feet are covered in a bluish sheen for keen observers as his blows are indenting the once unblemished bronze armors. The plating's of said armors are scrapped by each hit as one by one all of them are sporting the dents, while a fist size cavity is formed where his punches are connected directly.

His movements are pretty much untraceable, only the briefest of his afterimages are recognizable but that's it. Those green horned soldiers are just easy pickings for him, Naruto plucked them in the air and proceeded to kick them up continuously utilizing the body flicker to its limits, a watered down custom version of Hiraishin is utilized; in a savage game of human pinball which has stopped once he felt them getting slumped. Now that he came down from the adrenaline rush he finally noticed the copious amounts of blood that is flowing freely out of their bodies.

Far from prying eyes another white clad person who is eerily similar to the one who is fighting appeared, he is a shadow clone that he had conjured to watch over the itty-bitty off tracked Esdeath. But looks like he won't be needed here anymore, as he scooped both of the little girls and got out of the place in a body flicker before the site got gorier than it already is. The shared vision of Rinne-sharingan comes handy at these times, as he is already having full understanding of the situation.

 _'tch, no fun at all, I suppose these are the worst of the lot even for greens.'_ As he let them all drop unceremoniously in a heap and plopped down. Using it like a makeshift throne. He is twirling his dagger in one hand while he whistled in a jovially melody, unperturbed by the bloodshed he committed at the middle of the day.

Both the ambassador and captain' knees are buckled as they dropped down in unbridled fear from this person….no demon who has wiped the floor of four perfectly healthy soldiers.

"you should have let the sleeping dogs laid but no now look where it took you?" he hummed in a sincere tone that almost betrayed the animosity hidden in his eyes. A maddening smile soon became evident on his face as he plunged his dagger through the skull of a half dead troop. "Might as well end this show; it is disappointingly lame to begin with."

Soon the feeling of vertigo crashed upon captain as he is bounded and gagged inside a thinly veiled cocoon of metal wire, hanging upside down over the metal pole at crossroads. A breeze had enlightened him of his lack of garments, not even the undergarments are on him to obscure modesty.

A callous hand is ensnared around the blobby man's face as he flailed around to get out of the dreaded clutches of vermilion eyed man. Naruto is having none of it as he used the merely his muscle strength and cackled in a glee when he heard the resulting crack. His left hand is covered in sanguine liquid mixed with other bodily fluid while the pompous man is mewing like a badger he is. his sadistic side is becoming more and more evident as he conjured a miniature **Rasengan** inside the head of the ambassador.

The ensuing moments are relatively quiet, as the body of fat ambassador is convulsed as if in apoplexy. Eventually it all stopped and all of his brain matter and innards blasted open in a most grueling show.

The timely use of body flicker saved him from all the mess, which would be a feast for any scavenger. Ransacking the whole heap, he managed to have an ample amount of gold coins. Which he graciously sealed in his storage seals. His head snapped and pupils are dilated, expanding to the limits as he heard the cracking and crunching noise, a sense of dread filled his rapidly beating heart as he recognized the distinct sounds of breaking… no crushing of bones. Expecting a blood curdling scream, he left waiting but is mildly surprised when he heard the mewl of the poor sap.

 _'Oh god just what hell has befallen.'_ His atheist mind just wandered back to those childhood stories when his old man told him stories of how god have created demons to purge and contain the evil. But soon he considered them all as a myth and fairytales. _'I guess folklore does have some rectitude in the end.'_

Turning towards the now paling captain, who is muttering incoherent apologies but all that came out of his gagged mouth are gibberish. He smirked akin to his ever rebellious teammate (Sasuke) while he strolled towards his well-preserved deserts.

"For a person who is supposed to enforce law and order, you had turned a blind eye towards it. Leaving prejudice to rule and wreak havoc. You have left those in need in dirt to please fools in power." As he unsheathed a pair of kunai, "you should consider yourselves in luck that I'm leaving you alive." his vulpine grin only widened when he saw the hope of being left unscathed is prominent in those beady eyes, he loved how desperation could bring out the true colors of someone. As he trudged back slowly.

"But not before giving you a parting gift." Not given him time to register his word, he swiveled on his heels and a swift motion of wrist is what needed for both of the lethal knives to sail past the clearing and embed two third deep into captain's eye sockets. Whose face twisted in a horrifying way, surely he had tried to scream his lungs out but gags had left him reprieved of that pleasure too.

He left the man hung at the main street as a challenge board, daring anyone to oppose him. surely this act will garner the attention of this empire and its mettlesome warriors, probably and preferably someone much more competent than those fools. And they will eventually bow before his might when he has his fill of amusement.

* * *

 **Back ally of the village,**

The trio of both girls and Clone Naruto had moved in an abandoned area, several clicks away from the main market and crossroads. The pink haired child who strangely has the cerise pair of eyes is fixating with a gaze like he is some kind of heavenly being while the elder blonde is somewhat got down from her high and is looking him inquisitively with her amber pair of orbs that has slit for pupils much like his vulpine ones. There is still some hidden, lingering excitements in those feline pair though.

"here you go." Pushing up the small pouch that has more than enough coins for them to live by for a month or so. He is expecting a quick snatch or something like that. But what came next left him flatfooted.

Both of them are hugging him. Mustering all of their muscle strength that their petite frames could provide, he awkwardly encircled them in a welcoming embrace. truth to be told he still felt out of place in this much alien situation but in the deep down bottom of his heart he felt satisfied, at home in a weird way.

 _'I wonder If this how Naruto felt whenever he accomplished something for anyone.'_ He squashed that revolting though ruthlessly in the depths of his mind and enjoyed the warm feeling while it lasted.

Peeling his way out of the startlingly tight hold that both girls had around him, he ruffled their tresses affectionately. It still left him baffled but he had seen the gesture countless time so he more or less acted it out. "You're just fine bunch, make sure that it never comes to begging. If need arises then con, steal or outright sabotage someone but don't beg for anything. 'kay" he got a pair of bobbing heads as he gave them a piece of his twisted and not so right mind, to persevere in the cesspool of a village like these.

Ethics be damned.

"So whacha' name mister?" yelled the blonde one with a blinding grin, reminding him of his other self.

But he ignored it, better leave is at that, "Must you address me then call me shinobi." And vanished in a burst of smoke.

Unprecedented to the both parties his words have ignited a fire that would soon engulf the whole continent in it, a seed of rebellion had been sown.

* * *

 **Meadow in the outskirts of village,**

Esdeath has remained as bystander in this whole scenario, her turmoil is evident on her face. This whole scenario had left her restless, her persona has taken a huge blow by the smile of those children' have when they are aided by the mysterious flame haired individual.

 _'is this world is really what my father described or there is more to the humanity then I have expected'_ She left the settlement to seek her travelling partner. Maybe he could provide her some kind of solace.

Naruto has already used body flicker to leave the village unless he might commit another genocide. He didn't know why he had jumped in the middle of this uncalled skirmish, it still is a hard pill to swallow that he is capable of selfless acts like this.

 _'What am I thinking? Playing do gooder…'_ he mentally ranted _'this spontaneous act must be birthed by the identity crisis thing or maybe those two souls are influencing me.'_ He scoffed as he kicked a pebble, his clothes are all dirty and bloodied now. _'and why in the name of Shinigami that I brought these white piece of rags'_ he discarded them in a go and unsealed a pair of grey trousers and ashen cream-apple cut long sleeved shirts. Putting up the trousers he is in the middle of changing his wardrobe when he caught the blue haired beauty in his peripheral sight. His dōjutsu is still blazing instead of his normal vulpine one, but he didn't mind or care. Whether it was the fume of his prior adrenaline rush or his need for council that has left him so uncaring.

Approaching the man of mystery, she recalled how he moved in midair and how he managed to vanish from there. _'Imperial arms'_ , this is not the first time when she entertained the notion, though this might be her only chance to badger something out of Naruto. If that is his real name…

"I didn't take you for a heroic type." she murmured lightly to test the waters.

"neither am I…" Naruto left it at that, he wanted to protest and yell at the stupid implications but action speaks louder than words.

"which one you have …. or you are an imperial arm?" voiced Esdeath as her mind went back to the business, she needed to know what he is capable of and more importantly how.

"huh?" as he realized what she is getting to, "Neither one, not that it matters. Those measly trashes are irrelevant; don't ever compare them to me." He boasted balefully, his chakra came out in a malevolent whirlwind. Pressing upon the blunette beauty in a ruthless display of unchecked power. Yet he has merely released a portion of his reserves lest she would become a vegetable.

"I'm no one's lapdog, once I was and it took me seven years to finally broke out of the prison." the restrains are getting thinner and thinner by each passing seconds as his chakra enshrouded him, "my father bounded me with a demon, villagers branded me as one. My early years are hellish in a way." As he conjured up all of his buried anger, an ambient tremor came from him as corrosive atmosphere surrounded him while his chakra flailed and become sanguine in shade that is covering him in helical hurricane of some kind. "Those two kids are no different, they are just much more **helpless and unguided**." His voice is much gruffer and heavier, registering the tone of his voice he soon become aware of that his companion is breathing heavily on all four, and his chakra is much more malevolent or should he say demonic. He forcibly commanded the corrosive power to recede in the depths of the accursed seal.

"When unknown is poised among the ignorant populace, they become suspicious. Unknown is commonly related to fallacy that will lastly morph forth in fear. And when propagandist become blinded in their fear they will commit irrational deeds…. Most of them become volatile while remainder of them approach it with a chary apathy." This time his voice is serene, more soulful, it held a tinge of remorse that he never noticed at least until this day. His eyes are transfixed at the serene beauty of setting sun that is boundlessly shining over the luscious greenery but they didn't reflect it, albeit in a way they are devouring the light inside them. Glinting in a shade of cerise, Esdeath for some reason found them alluring. She is entrance for some time and her mind managed to reboot just in the nick of time.

Esdeath for the first time giggled like a school girl, her face is painted in a crimson hue as she remembered, how passionate Naruto is when he poured all of his anguish out. Unlike her who is only have one track ideal of survival of the fittest that is passed down by her late father and her own lifestyle, her friend here has tasted the real medicine and all of his resolve and believes are tested by the tides of life despite of him being roughly the same age as of her. Aside from all of it he became strong, he survived in his quest and become what he is. A meticulous, cynical person whose childhood is concluded precociously.

 _'You're a worthy opponent, unfortunately as of now I'm nothing but a facile hindrance for you. Although I aim to change it in the long run and come for you in the end of my hunt.'_ her being become much more confident while she recited her mental oath, she is not satisfied to be as second, her pride won't allow it.

"This village is where we travel apart Naruto. Now is time to fork our paths, either way unless my instincts are wrong then our paths are fated to cross at some point. So don't take this as a goodbye but a see you later from me." As she stood right beside him, her face is schooled in a steely resolve. Like she has just come to her enlightenment, her target is within her grasp yet she needed to achieve it.

Naruto has seen those eyes, countless time if he says so. Those are the eyes of a person who is devoted for something. Those are the same eyes that reminds him of his father, when he plowed his way in the third great shinobi war and instilled the fear of god in each and every rock ninja. Those are the eyes when his master left him for his suicide mission to ascertain the head of Akatsuki, those are the same eyes when the Sandaime preached about the will of fire, a notion that he kept close to his heart even at the face of his death. And lastly those are the same eyes that his other half has each time when he proclaimed that he will be the Hokage.

Those are the eyes of a person who had all his stakes over his goal, a devout of the highest category who will settle for nothing but what he or she aims. In his time, he had begun to credence those eyes as time and time again those who possessed them have proven that sometimes facts and are bound to be changed. Limits are drawn to be broken and life is driven by another force that had similar grip to it like hatred. This force is called resolve.

 _'At last, she recognized me as an obstacle. Oh well it is still a long way for her, unless she is a prodigy of some sorts.'_ Chuckling at the strange notion, he dipped his head assertively while giving her the needed supplies to embark an eventful voyage. His clones had the common sense to have a pair of each item.

Plus, he etched a tiny Hiraishin marker at one of her favorite sword that he saw her drooling over ever since they had crossed the shop at entrance, as a matter of precaution or something else he didn't know but he just felt compelled.

Esdeath collected every mundane thing as if they are novelty, she fastened the peculiarly heavy rapier blade at her left side. The brief shift of balance caught her off guard but not enough to hinder her packing. She peered up to wish him a goodbye. Although that never came out of her mouth, instead of Naruto she only came face to face with a whirlwind of breeze.

 _'His way of saying goodbye is even worst.'_ Shrugging, she hummed a jaunty tune while checking out the latest map.

* * *

 **Five days later, castle of imperial Empire,**

"This is abrupt turn of events." Said a bald man in uniform, but he is not an ordinary person. He alongside seven more people, the prime minister and the emperor of southern capital is having a council over the recent endeavors of raids committed by the royal army. In general terms it is interpreted as Royal council.

"Abrupt, it is intriguing to say the least, right minister Honest." Butted in a high pitched childish voice, strange enough it belongs to the emperor of this imperial kingdom. The ruler of this kingdom is an adolescent child who has just passed the decade of his short life. he seemed to be entertained if the twinkle in his murky eyes are anything to go by. The Emperor is a young boy with green shoulder length hair which is braided on the sides and green eyes. He wears a purple outfit with white boots and a blue mantle, as well as a large headdress. He also carries a crescent scepter that has a blue jewel in it.

"Yes, Yes your majesty. This unforeseen event has left us with abundance of opportunities, we should apprehend this man unless he is agreed to be recruited in royal army." Boisterously Replied a hulking figure, the man in question is chewing on a piece of meat without any care. This is the prime minister imperial empire. Honest is a large, tall man with amber eyes and long grey hair and beard, as well as a mustache. He wears a grey jacket with a brown belt, green pants and brown boots, with a white coat on top. He has opted to wear several rings on his fingers and overhead he wears a crown with three hornlike decorations _'If his descriptions are anything to go by then he might come handy in upcoming raids.'_

"Then it is settled, recruit a squad of town crier for to publish these words, anyone who is capable and loyal is to be sent after this individual. I don't care how any of them bring him in; by hook or crook…or by the application of extensive force, but I want him here at the end of the month." Seeing a prideful smirk on the ministers' face the childish emperor stood up puffing his modest chest in pride. "The council is adjourned unless there is some emergency." Seeing no protest, he walked back to his throne room as well as the minister who begin to fill his ear with all sorts of preposterous machinations.

 _The wheel of the time has begun to speed, the destiny has once more played its cruel hand. The stir of power is happening and breeze of change has picked up its pace…. For the turn of events that may recast this world._

* * *

 **-And cut.**

 **This chapter is solely focused on the upcoming turn of events, while I got no response for pairings. I had decided to go with the flow.**

 **Kyūbi is on a more welcoming terms with the darker half of Naruto so in upcoming chapters when** ** _this_** **Naruto is going to use his Mangekyō abilities, it will be described that Kyūbi had told him about it beforehand when she is bored and had nothing to amuse. But make no mistakes he is still inefficient in it and his skills are just above chūnin which will progress at a believable pace.**

 **In the upcoming chapters of this fic Naruto will become more and more irrational like this chapter when he went out of his way to help those two children which would be sorted out by a filler at the end of the beginning arc.**

 **P.S. It's not hard to guess who those pair of girls are.**


End file.
